


You're the Cream in My Coffee [audiobook] | audiofic

by FayJay



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay





	You're the Cream in My Coffee [audiobook] | audiofic

[ ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)

  


## You are here

[Home](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/) » You're the Cream in My Coffee [audiobook] 

# You're the Cream in My Coffee [audiobook]

  
Posted by cybel on Sunday, 28 March 2010

fandom: 

[singin' in the rain](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/movie-fandoms-live-action/singin-in-rain)

relationship: 

[cosmo brown/don lockwood/kathy selden](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/cosmo-brown/don-lockwood/kathy-selden)

[fayjay|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/fayjayreader)

[cimorene|author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/cimoreneauthor)

m4b: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201003266.zip)  
text: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/38006)

[comment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/38006) to the author  
[comment](http://pandarus.livejournal.com/328065.html) to the reader

[m4b, 24.8 MB, 0:51:39]  
singin' in the rain|cosmo brown/don lockwood/kathy selden

Written by cimorene  
Read by fayjay  
Audiobook created by cybel  
Cover by cybel

  * 186 reads



## wayfinding

  * [browse most recent posts](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/newest)
  * [browse by fandom](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-fandom)
  * [browse by relationship](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-pairing)
  * [browse gen categories](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-gen-categories)
  * [browse by reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-reader)
  * [browse by author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-author)
  * [browse by language & file type](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-language)
  * [browse by length, series, & other info](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-length-or-file-type)



## Search form

  
Search   


  * [audiofic mission & values](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/audiofic-archive-mission-and-values-statements)
  * [creating & submitting podfic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-do-i-submit-recording)
  * [about mature content](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/about-mature-content)
  * [support this site](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/donate-to-the-audiofic-archive)
  * [contact](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/contact)



## Syndicate

  
[](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rss.xml)

the audiofic archive is a multi-fandom archive of audio recordings of fanfiction. all podfic files are archived with creator permission and free to download.

## User login

  
Username *  


  
Password *  


  * [Request new password](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/user/password)



Copyright © 2014, [](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)  


Theme by [Devsaran](http://www.devsaran.com)  



End file.
